


Is this seat taken?

by thecurlymop



Series: the momas uni!verse [3]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny scene that somehow didn't make it into the main fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this seat taken?

Miles wanders in, yawning and covered in ink.

‘What happened to you?’ Tom asks curiously.

‘Well thank you for your concern! Kitty and Flora just laughed at me. My pen exploded while I was finishing a draft for my essay and the ideas just kept flowing so I kept on writing and I’ve only just discovered quite how far the ink went. I don’t think it helps that I kept touching my face.’

Tom eyes him and considers dissolving into laughter as Rosalie has beside him. Miles looks truly ridiculous, there are stripes across his forehead where he’s clearly been pushing back his hair from his face and he has ink splatters everywhere.

‘Did you finish the draft though?’ he asks, knowing that it had been causing problems for Miles for a few days.

‘Yes, thankfully. So now I’ll have to go and see my supervisor and see what she thinks. Anyway, I’m going to go and get some of this ink off me.’

He waves as he wanders out of the room and Tom turns back to Rosalie to see her looking knowingly at him.

‘What?’ he asks, feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

‘Nothing, I just thought you didn’t get on with Miles.’

‘Well often we hate each other. But sometimes we get on fine.’

‘Hate is a strong emotion, much too strong to waste on someone you don’t like,’ she says cryptically.

He shakes his head and steers the conversation back to Jon Snow.

 

Later that evening, when Flora and Kitty have settled into their corners of the sofa and Rosalie and Tom are still ensconced in their armchairs, Miles comes back in.

‘Did you get rid of the ink?’ calls Flora, cackling.

‘Yes,’ Miles says with dignity. He eyes the middle of the sofa and Kitty stretches out her legs into the space he could have sat in. The only other option is an uncomfortable chair from the kitchen.

‘Tom! Is this seat taken?’

Without waiting for an answer, he plonks himself down in Tom’s lap and wriggles to make himself comfortable. With remarkable composure, Tom keeps talking, saying something about Sansa Stark and ‘her transformation into a true player of the game’. Kitty and Flora have stopped talking and he can feel their eyes boring into his back as he drapes an arm around Tom’s neck and rests his head on his surprisingly comfortable shoulder. He is stunned, when having finally found a comfortable position, Tom’s arm slowly creeps around his back and his hand rests on his waist. Miles melts a little further as Tom’s fingers stroke gently along his side as he keeps talking, gesturing excitedly with his other hand. Before Miles closes his eyes and takes advantage of his unexpected nap spot, he catches Rosalie staring with far too much interest in her gaze.  


End file.
